CARELESS WHISPERS
by JOVANKA
Summary: GRACE/NEIL: MAX IS BACK AND CAUSING TROUBLE.


**Careless Whispers.**

**Legal Stuff: - Same as always not mine wish they where.**

**A/N: Another little idea that popped into my head reading spoiler's for the episode due to air 27/07/10.**

Completely enthralled Neil Manson watched his dinner companion drain the last dregs of wine from her glass "You're staring at me again" She reddened under his gaze.

"Busted…." He admitted "You can't hold that against me though it's not my fault you're beautiful" He smiled bashfully, truthfully he could spend all day just watching Grace Dasari and never get bored, yep beautiful was the only word he could think of to describe her…plain beautiful.

"No-one's ever called me that before" Grace turned even redder not that there's been that many she thought and no-one who makes me feel like you do.

"Then your definitely not mixing with the right people" He chuckled tenderly brushing his fingers along her free hand "It's getting late ready to go home Grace?"

"I suppose we should clear off" Grace chuckled too putting down her glass, they had spent a deliriously happy evening together talking, laughing, joking just enjoying each other's company but apart from the two of them the only people left in the place where two waiters busy clearing tables and the Maitre'd who had been giving them the evil eye for the past twenty minutes "Before they throw us out."

"Home it is then" Neil stood and held out his arm for her "Miss Dasari may I escort you to your carriage?"

"Certainly Mr Manson I'd be honoured" Grace stood herself and accepted his arm; chatting happily they made their way outside into a muggy summer's night.

Neil's car was a good five minute's walk away from the little Greek restaurant they had chosen but neither was in any hurry to reach their destination so contentedly arm in arm they strolled along. They where about halfway to the car when huge droplets of water began to appear on the pavement "Not now" Neil groaned out loud Grace wasn't wearing a coat just a thin summer dress and he didn't want her getting wet.

"Maybe we should hurry" Suggested Grace.

"Good idea" Neil agreed a flash of lightening streaking above them "Second thoughts I think we had better find shelter."

"Over there" Grace nodded to a shop doorway across the road.

"Works for me" Neil nodded and taking hold of her hand he guided Grace across the road to relative safety the heavens opening all around them. Neil pushed her into the doorway first making sure his body was between Grace and the worse of the rain "Here put this on" He insisted slipping his jacket off and around her shoulders, unable to ignore how her sopping dress clung to her curves sending his pulse and his curiosity into overdrive "You're soaked."

"Thanks…." She smiled her appreciation.

"Your welcome" He smiled back his gaze locked with hers and she shivered "Your still cold" He yelped out alarmed and instinctively he pulled her into his embrace rubbing her body to warm it up. It felt so good having her close to him like that, so good his arms seemed to develop a mind of their own sliding around her waist so good that it turned into an out and out hug.

"Is this ok Grace" He asked timidly even though they had been spending a lot of time together recently apart from a few chaste goodnight kisses nothing physical had happened between them and despite everything he was terrified of screwing up, he cared too much about Grace to risk losing her friendship for any reason at all let alone a silly misunderstanding.

"It's more than ok" Grace grinned up at him then she placed a warm, sweet kiss on his lips to prove it.

"Wow" Was all Neil could manage then he pressed his lips back down on hers, his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth which she allowed as the kiss became far deeper and lasted much longer this time.

Down the street Max Carter clicked his mobile phone camera off and muttered to himself "Well, well, well now that's an interesting turn of events isn't it?" He's been on his way home after conducting a little business transaction at a nearby pub when he'd got caught in the down pour and had decided to take refuge inside a bus shelter that's when he'd spotted a very familiar couple standing in a door way oblivious to anyone's presence but each other. "Yep that could be very useful" He grinned to himself as the rain abated and the couple holding hands moved off in the opposite direction to him "Very useful indeed."

"Good morning all" Max cheerfully greeted his colleagues as he entered Sunhill CID the following morning.

"Your back then" Terry acknowledged Carter's return.

"What can I say I couldn't live without seeing you happy smiling faces" Max rubbed his hands in glee "Anyone seen the DI this glorious morning."

"He's not in yet" Mickey answered him.

"What about Grace? She not around this morning either?" Max eyed her empty seat.

"Obviously not" Stevie muttered from behind her computer.

"Why am I not surprised" Max chortled taking his seat.

"Now what's that supposed to mean" Banksy looked up from his paperwork.

"I happen to know a certain DI is up to his old tricks with the female coppers again one particular DC if you get my drift" He gloated.

"Ignore him he's off his head" Terry snorted disbelievingly.

"Yes well either Grace as a doppelganger running around Sunhill or she was playing tonsil tennis with oh fearless leader last night" Max insisted "In fact I can prove…"

"Prove what?" Grace asked entering CID herself for the day.

"Nothing just ignore him Grace he's having one of his moments" Mickey assured her.

"Nice holiday Max" Grace politely asked taking her own seat.

"Fine thankyou how about you? You're a little late this morning we were getting worried" He winked at the others.

"Really? I didn't know you cared" Grace retorted picking up a file from the stack in her to do pile.

"Didn't you? This is such a caring, sharing nick too…." He sniggered "Is there anything you'd like to tell us about this morning? Long, tiring night was it? Plenty of strenuous exercise involved? Needed a lie in did we?"

"Grace you don't have to do any such thing" Banksy shook his head in disgust at Carter.

"Well since your so concerned about my welfare Max I would like to announce my dentist says no cavities in fact he's never seen healthier teeth in a woman my age so you can sleep easier in your bed tonight can't you" Grace rolled her eyes and everyone else in the room except Max burst out laughing.

"What about the DI?" Max demanded to know.

"What about him?" Grace shrugged.

"Isn't he with you?" Max quizzed her.

"No…he and Jack Meadows have a breakfast meeting at Scotland yard today" Grace replied "Besides he has his own dentist I assume."

Which again caused everybody except Max to snigger "I'm gonna get some coffee" He groused and stomped off to the canteen.

"Alright is someone going to tell me what that was all about" Grace questioned her colleagues carefully.

"There is nothing to worry about Grace" Banksy assured her "Like Mickey said he's just having another one of his moments."

"Take no notice" Terry agreed "You know he's a world champion pratt even at the best of times."

"If you say so" Grace replied not even remotely convinced, Max Carter was trouble everybody knew that and for some reason he had set his sights on her worried didn't even remotely describe how she felt at that exact moment in time.

Later that morning Grace headed to the canteen herself to meet Jo Masters for lunch again when she walked in she found Max talking to Mickey and Banksy this time however he had his mobile out showing them something "…I'm telling you it's them" Max was insisting furiously.

"It could be anything" Mickey countered "All I can see is two blobs in the middle of a rainstorm."

"You're seriously saying she's not Grace" Max pointed something out to the other two.

"Max I agree that it could possibly be a picture of an Asian woman but Grace is not the only Asian woman in Sunhill is she?" Banksy sighed exasperated "Like Mickey said it could be anything or anyone it's none of our business either way…"

"He's right" Mickey concurred "You should pack this whole idea in it's getting embarrassing."

"Manson's got himself a new teacher's pet and you two don't care?" Max fumed "Are you both mad?"

"Please can I see" Grace asked innocently, announcing her arrival.

"What? No, no…it's nothing just the Hammers getting beat again by Man U last week" Max slammed the phone shut quickly "I've got to go…..urgent lead to follow up" Then he dashed off.

"Me too" Mickey quickly disappeared after Carter.

"Don't even think about it Banksy" Grace cornered Jacob before he could run "Will you please tell me what's going on? I'm not an idiot I know Max is up to something and I want to know what."

"Grace it's nothing really" Banksy shook his head "Max has got it in to his head that you and the guv are well…" He grimaced, struggling to find the right words "That you and DI Manson are involved romantically."

"Why would he think that?" Grace flushed a deep red.

"Because he's a moron and because he thinks he saw you together last night…um well….kissing that's what he was trying to show us on his phone" Bansky turned a similar shade of red himself "We told him he was mistaken that it couldn't possibly be you and DI Manson could it?"

Grace stood there dumbfounded she didn't want to lie to Banksy but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth either could she? What could she say that Max was right for once and she was with Neil Manson last night and had been every night after work for the past few weeks, that if she was being strictly honest then she'd fallen in love with him? "Boss….he's my boss" She managed to squeak out and then a miracle occurred in the shape of Jo Master's arriving for lunch "Hiya guys" She greeted her colleagues happily "What's for lunch I'm starving."

Banksy a puzzled look on his features quickly made his excuses and left, Grace took a seat "You pick Jo I'm not really all that hungry anyway" She told her friend her legs felt like jelly and her head well Grace felt like she'd gone ten rounds with Ricky Hatton ….Max knew her secret whatever was she going to tell Neil? What else could she possibly do but end it now before all hell broke loose it was the only way to protect him wasn't it? Even if the whole idea broke her heart in two.

It was almost 2o'clock in the afternoon when Neil Manson finally made it back to Sunhill, the meeting he'd been attending like all meetings had gone on far too long and had been boring as hell but he'd sat there all that time a huge goofy grin plastered all over his face from start to finish. Even Meadows had noticed his good mood "Your remarkably chipper today Neil" He'd remarked "She must be something special."

"She is that Sir" Manson had agreed beaming again, he simply couldn't help it. Every time he thought about the night before and what it had felt like kissing Grace he felt like he'd won the lottery a million times over only much, much better. Neil Manson loved Grace Dasari with all his heart he knew that now and he always would; he'd spent the entire morning day dreaming about her and making plans for them both starting with this evening that's if he could ever get her alone. Every time he tried to speak with her she seemed to have some excuse a suspect to interview or an errand to run, if he didn't know better he would swear she was avoiding him. In the end he decided drastic situations required drastic actions and he popped his head outside his office door and yelled "DC Dasari my office now that's an order."

Reluctantly Grace stood up and trudged into his office with what felt like every pair of eyes in the room focused on her back and she was sure she heard Max mutter "I told you so" To Mickey.

When she got inside the office she closed the door behind her but when he tried to close the blinds she yelled out "No please don't do that guv."

"Ok no blinds" He shrugged "I just thought you might like a little privacy is all."

"That won't be necessary sir" Grace assured him "What can I do for you?"

"What's with the formalities all of a sudden? I was Neil last night" He chuckled "Remember? When you were kissing me."

"That was last night I…..I'd had too much to drink we both had I'm sorry guv it should never have happened if that's all I should be getting back to work I've loads of stuff to do" Grace turned and bolted for the door.

"What's wrong Grace? Please tell me what I've done to upset you?" He begged bewildered, stopping her dead in her tracks "I'm sorry whatever it is I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing wrong" She replied keeping her back to him so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Can I see you tonight then?" He asked hopefully "Casablanca is showing at the Odeon I know it's your favourite movie it's my treat and I'll throw in as much pop corn as you can eat."

Grace fought hard with every fibre of strength she had not to burst into tears right there and then, her heart ached wanting nothing more than to spend the evening with him but her head said to remember Max Carter and the consequences for Neil if she did. "No not tonight…I'm tired I think I'm going to go home and have an early night" Her voice trembled.

"Tomorrow night then" Neil tried again desperately "Doesn't have to be a movie we can go dancing or ice skating anything you want I don't care I just want to be with you" He came to stand behind her, taking hold of her shoulder's with his hands "Please Grace."

"Don't say that" She pleaded, the sensation of his warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Why not it's true…..please telling me what I've done wrong" He tried again his heart doing flip flops with fear.

"Nothing ….it's just that this is wrong" She told him quietly "Me and you it wont work ….I don't….I don't want you like that" Grace lied through her teeth "You're my boss is all nothing more and I don't think we should be spending so much time together anymore" This time she sprinted out of there not stopping till she was safely in the women's locker room with the door safely bolted from the outside world, then sliding to the floor the door behind her she burst into tears.

A dejected Manson headed straight for the custody suite, he didn't know what was wrong, what he'd done to upset Grace but if he was going to put it right he needed answers and if she wouldn't talk to him then maybe there was someone else she'd trust.

"Jo I need a favour" He said approaching DS Masters "I….I'm worried about Gra…DC Dasari something's wrong but she won't tell me what, please can you talk to her? She might just open up to you" He explained.

"She wasn't herself at lunch" Jo admitted "Are you going to tell me what you've done? Grace isn't pregnant is she?"

"No of course isn't" Manson rolled his eyes exasperatedly "Not that it's any of your business but we are just good friends" He harrumphed.

"Of course you are" Jo folded her arms across her chest knowingly "She's just a friend alright like everybody else in CID is that's why you're in such a state because you can't get enough of Terry Perkins and as for Mickey Webb…"

"Jo" He howled "Will you help me or not?"

"Yes for Grace anything you should already know that" Jo waggled a finger at him "I swear though DI or no DI if this is down to you then you will answer to me is that understood?"

"Absolutely" He replied "She's in the women's locker room."

"I'm on my way" Jo smiled thinly and headed off.

"Grace are you in there" Jo knocked on the locker room door "Please let me in."

Slowly the door opened "Jo …..Am I glad to see you" Grace sighed sadly.

"You've been crying" Jo stated shocked as she followed Grace into the locker room, shutting the door behind them both "You never cry."

"Well now I do" Grace groused and flopped down on a bench.

"Are you going to tell Auntie Jo all about it?" She asked sitting down next to Grace "Or do I have to beat it out of you bearing in mind I am quite prepared to deck Neil Manson on your behalf if necessary."

"This mess it's not his fault…" Grace began.

"You're not pregnant are you" Jo joked.

"Be serious" Grace groaned.

"I thought I was being" Jo teased.

"We are just good friends" Grace insisted.

"That's exactly what he said and I didn't believe it then either" Jo chuckled.

"Ne….the guv sent you" Grace was astonished.

"The man is in bits he doesn't know what he's done wrong" Jo shrugged "Don't you think you should at least put us both out of his misery the suspense is killing me never mind the DI."

"I told you it's not the guv he's done nothing wrong" Grace insisted again.

"Yes well something's upset you hasn't it?" Jo pointed out "So spit it out Dasari I've heard the departmental fling rumour going around the place for the record I for one think its fantastic and so will everybody else ok?"

"We are not having a fling….." Grace defended her and Neil both "It's not like that at all….."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out for myself since you're in here in tears and he's in my custody suite tearing his hair out" Jo nodded "You want to have his babies uh?"

"Something like that" Grace replied.

"Well I'd say he feels the same way about you or I wouldn't be here so what's the problem?" Jo asked again.

"Max Carter" Grace said simply.

"I should have known" Jo groaned out loud "That man could drive Ghandi to violence."

Still in custody Neil Manson frantically checked his watch, twenty minutes Jo had been gone twenty minutes what on earth could she and Grace have been talking about all that time he wondered or should that be panicked. He'd spent the last twenty minutes pacing up and down trying to work out exactly what he'd done wrong…..maybe kissing Grace last night moving their relationship on from the platonic to the romantic had been too soon for her…. if it was too soon that was alright by him he could wait hell he'd wait till the end of time for her if he had to Grace was worth it too him. Neil just wanted her to be happy and comfortable within their relationship nothing else mattered whatever it took to put this right he swore to himself he'd do it for Grace absolutely anything.

Jo finally reappeared "So what happened? Is she alright?" He quizzed her anxiously "What did I do?"

"You nothing" Jo sighed "But you really need to do something about Max Carter…"

He ought to have done something about Max months ago Neil knew that, the man's behaviour had been erratic not to mention down right disruptive to the team for far too long he conceded on his way back to CID. He never should have let it get this far during the period of Jake's illness Grace and Banksy had both tried to warn him that all was not well. Terry quite openly seemed to despise the man and the rest of CID leant more the same way on a daily basis not only that but from what he heard from Smithy Uniform hated his guts. Now this, now Max was targeting Grace making her life a misery because of their relationship even if it meant confessing all to Meadows and handing in his notice after today Max Carter wouldn't be returning to Sunhill not if Neil Manson had any say in it whatsoever.

Neil had barely set foot back in CID before all hell broke loose, firstly he was relieved to see Grace had returned to her desk all he wanted to do was to hold her close and tell he'd make everything alright but she like everybody was sitting in cold stone silence watching what was happening in the centre of the room. Smithy and Nate Roberts were physically restraining Max Carter who was shrieking hysterically and making repeated attempts to lunge at Callum Stone. Max had obviously been in a fight both his nose and top lip where oozing blood and specks of red were visible on Callum's crisp, white uniform shirt.

"What the hell is going on" Manson bellowed out loud.

"He assaulted me….." Max spluttered lunging at Stone again "I want him charged."

"Is this true Sgt Stone" Neil asked eying Max suspiciously who was practically bouncing of the walls.

"It was self-defence sir" Callum told Manson calmly, his hands folded over his chest "I went to give DS Carter an update on the Powell case and found him in an agitated state, when I asked if he needed help he went berserk and attacked me so I had no choice but to use physical restraint to protect myself."

"That's when we arrived" Smithy confirmed "It took us both to pull DS Carter of Callum."

"Guv DS Carter's been using cocaine for months now" Terry stepped in "He's addicted to the stuff but refuses to admit to it that's why he took a leave of absence he was supposed to be getting help."

"He's lying he just wants to destroy me he's after my job" Max ranted and this time attempted to lunge at Terry "Go on prove you can't can you because it's not true."

"It is true guv" Mickey confirmed "Terry and I found him with a bag of the stuff and we've been keeping an eye on his bank account ever since" Mickey produced a pile of documents from his desk draw and passed them to Manson "See how much money he's been withdrawing from his account and there was one transaction last night just after midnight."

"I see" Manson flicked through the pages thoughtfully.

"You've no right to do that" Max shrieked again "I want to press charges against them too."

"I think you'll find they do if its part of an ongoing investigation" Manson reminded him.

"What investigation? There is no investigation" Max fumed.

"The one I asked them to undertake in confidence out of respect for your position isn't that right lads" Manson prompted Terry and Mickey.

"Yes guv" They chorused in reply.

"Smithy would you be so good as to retrieve DS Carter's warrant card for me?" Neil asked.

"Certainly" Smithy was happy to oblige and passed the warrant card to Manson.

"DS Carter your obviously high on something consider yourself on charges of gross misconduct and suspended till further notice" Neil announced "Inspector Smith will see you safely out of the building via the FME wont you?"

"It would be a pleasure to assist CID on this occasion wouldn't it PC Roberts" Smithy grinned.

"Absolutely Sir….Sirs" Nate grinned too.

"Just a minute you can't do this ….." Max howled as the two uniformed officers began hauling him off.

"You can walk or be dragged out of here the choice is yours Max" Manson smirked.

"You do this and I'll make sure Meadows knows about you and her playing doctors and nurses" Max nodded to Grace "Fancy unemployment do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Grace shrugged "Must be the cocaine addling your senses."

"Too right" Terry agreed.

"I can prove it" Max hissed "I've got you two swapping bodily fluids last night on my phone all I need do is show it the chief super."

"You mean this phone" Nate helpfully produced it from his pants pocket "I found it when we rescued the sarge I was going to give it back when…..oops" The phone slipped from his hand into a cup off coffee on a desk by the door "Oh I am sorry that's me a regular butterfingers right Smithy."

"Yep renowned for it" Smithy cheerfully agreed.

"Come to think of it the DI was with us last night down the pub wasn't he Mickey" Terry chipped in happily.

"He was definitely …..Still owes us a round" Mickey beamed.

"Grace is right the cocaine is definitely getting to him he's hallucinating" Banksy tutted disapprovingly "Isn't that right guv?"

"Absolutely" Neil mouthed his thanks to the team not so much for himself but for Grace he'd do anything to protect her "Time to go DS Carter."

"What…wait no….." Max wailed as Smithy and Nate dragged him out of CID "It's not fair…"

"Next time hit him harder will you" Manson muttered to Stone as he passed by him following Smith and co out of CID.

"Yes guv" The sergeant nodded.

"Grace please may I see you in my office" Neil asked softly "Urgently."

"Yes guv" Grace nodded and followed him out of CID.

Before she could do or say anything he closed his office door and shut the blinds "I don't know about anyone else but I'm happy for them" Banksy smiled watching from his desk.

"If you ask me it's about bloody time" Terry nodded.

"Definitely" Mickey agreed.

"If anybody asks the guv was with us all night, any night they care to mention agreed?" Terry put to the team.

"Grace was with me shopping" Stevie added.

"I'm in" Mickey grinned.

"Me too" Banksy said.

"Me three" Terry and Stevie chorused in unison.

Inside his office Neil came to stand toe to toe with Grace "Jo told me about Max and what he's being saying why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…you're a DI and my boss I was trying to protect you if Meadows finds out what Max was saying it would destroy you" Grace explained "I didn't want you to get hurt and I certainly didn't want you to worry what with Jake you have enough troubles without adding me to the list."

"So you've been doing all the worrying for me haven't you" He asked taking both her hands in his then he lifted them to his lips and gently kissed them "No more worrying Grace that's my job boss or otherwise…..I'll deal with Max when the time comes and anybody else for that matter."

"You really mean that don't you" She searched his eyes with her own.

"I do" He nodded wrapping her arms around his neck and his own arms around her waist to pull her even closer "What Max said about this….about us it's not true at least not for me your not a fling I don't want to lose you that really would destroy me" He rested his forehead against hers "After all this time and the huge mess I've made of my life I'd given up all hope of ever finding someone who could make me feel the way you do, someone who makes me glad just to wake up in the morning. I was convinced I was destined to remain a lonely, workaholic bachelor who spent his time living for the few precious moments he got with his son for the rest of my life instead there is you the most beautiful girl in the world and for some reason you like being with me too. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky I really don't but I do know the Max Carter's of this world can't keep me from you, nothing can I'll be by your side for as long as you'll have me."

"We will have to face Jack Meadows sometime and you can't keep Max out of CID forever'" She pointed out "It won't be easy for us to be together."

"There you go worrying again my love as long as there is an us nothing else matters to me" He promised "We'll cross that particular bridge when we come to it but for know just tell me you love me."

"I love you Neil" She told him honestly "I think I always did."

"I love you too and I always will" He whispered pressing his lips down on hers.

**THE END.**

**A/N: So what does everybody think? I saw the trailer at the end of this weeks episode and thought how sweet the scene they previewed where Manson takes hold of Grace's hands was and couldn't resist putting my own spin on it plus I decided Max was long overdue a smack in the chops. I'd like to thank Laura for her kind offer to be a beta for me but just at present I'm having a few technical difficulties so will say no but your offer is most appreciated all the same thank you.**


End file.
